Spencer's fate
by gothina234
Summary: Sequel to Sight of a Killer. Spencer Reid has been trying to master his abilities to be protect his BAU family but a new enemy and new powers cause his life to change forever. Can he survive another attack? Summary suck I know
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back and with a sequel**  
><strong>I loved writing Sight of a Killer and I decided to continue the storyline with a sequel.<strong>  
><strong>This is only a teaser for now - the first chapter will be posted a few hours after this so you won't have to wait long. The sequel as you can see is called Spencer's fate.<strong>

**Spencer's fate**

_Prolouge_

Elias felt pain flow through his body. Elias had never felt pain before due to his almost god-like status, it was a new sensation that he despised.  
>"Please have mercy" Elias begged as he coughed up another handful of blood, his body was broken and barely had any life within it.<br>"Oh my dear Elias, I have no mercy especially for a pathetic low-life creature like you" the woman in red laughed, her hair was crimson black, her skin was was youthful but her eyes screamed torture and murder. The woman's blue eyes were not kind or gentle, they were ice cold and evil.

"You may kill me but I'm you won't get my power you bitch" Elias laughed before he yelped at the pain that it caused.  
>"Why not?" she asked in a mocking tone.<br>"My successor will gain ownership of them, he is worthy of them. You my dear Leanna will die by his hand" Elias smirked at the woman now identified as Leanna.  
>"You know the rules Elias, if I kill you I gain your powers."<br>"I'll never let you kill me" he said defiantly before picking up an ancient blade and plunging it into his heart, a smiled spread across his face as he died. He hoped Spencer was strong enough for the task that Elias had given him. Elias was happy to die if it meant Leanna never gained his power.  
>Leanna was blinded by the bright light that burst from Elias's body, she was helpless as the light flew away from her to find its new master. She stared down at Elias's body.<br>"I'll find him Elias and I'll make sure he knows your were the one that caused his death" she said angrily at his dead body. Leanna pulled up her hood before vanishing into the air to find the new master of Elias's powers.

**So what do you think? **  
><strong>Continue?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter one my brilliant readers**

**I decided to get right in there with this story and I am so happy with everyone's response. All mistakes are my own.**

**Thank you for reading and please review **

Reid was walking back from his favourite bookstore in the evening. It was his favourite due to the fact that if he asked for a book the owner would track it down for him, he was a regular customer there and the owner always had a smile on her when he walked through the door.  
>The last six months had been different from the normal for Reid. He was still practicing using his powers, he had mastered his ability to teleport but he was still experiencing exhaustion when he used his other power. Controlling fire was a challenge and Reid had to be careful about controlling his emotions. He had blown up a car when they had been hunting down an Unsub who was killing mothers, anger fuelled Reid's powers and the Unsub had shot at JJ which caused Reid to lose control.<p>

The team thought that Reid no longer retained any of his previous powers, he was keeping his not-quite- human status to himself. He was already a freak because of his eidetic memory, he didn't want the team to know as they were what made him feel more human. His main worry was FBI and every agency like the one he worked for, if they found out what he could do he would be studied like a lab rat.

Reid was walking down the street when he noticed a still form lying in the alley he was about to pass. The body wasn't showing any signs of life. Reid teleported the short distance to the body but almost collapsed in shock when he saw the identity of the body. Elias's beaten and stabbed body filled Reid's vision, he took a step back and collapsed against the wall in shock. Reid hoped that he would never see Elias again, this was the same man that was responsible for his Reid's powers. Reid just sat there for a few minutes looking at Elias's body, Elias was immortal and Reid didn't understand how he could be lying there dead.

"I don't look good dead" Elias familiar voice said. Reid turned his head to see a transparent Elias, Reid bolted up in shock and almost crashed into some trash cans.  
>"WHAT THE HELL!" Reid said as he moved his body further away from the ghostly form of Elias.<br>"Hello Spencer. I was killed Spencer which puts you in immediate danger" Elias said in a serious tone.  
>"You can't die your immortal, what do you mean I'm in danger?" Reid said angrily.<br>"I'm part of a powerful race of sentient beings that have been at each other's throats for as long as we have existed. A being like me called Leanna has been killing her own kind to gain power" Elias explained as crouched down near his body, he looked at it with a deep hurt in his facial features.  
>"So she's gained your powers. Why should I care about her getting your powers?"<br>"She didn't get my powers Spencer" Elias said with a smirk crossing his face.  
>"Who did?" Spencer asked confused.<br>"I gave them willingly to someone that I thought could handle them. He was young man kept me from becoming something I never wanted to be. I gave them to you Spencer" Elias said as he waited for Reid's reaction.  
>"No that can't be. I have been trying to live a normal life since the incident with Tobias and I don't want anymore power. I'm a freak as it is" Reid yelled at the Elias.<br>"I gave them to you because you deserve them, you won't be selfish with my powers or use them for the wrongs things. I'm running out of time to talk to you so you have to listen. Your going to experience a change over the next twenty four hours, your going to become like me. You'll be able to do things that only a God could do but you have to be careful, Leanna has been around for as long as I have but she is much stronger than I was. She is going to try and find you so that she can kill you for the power, she MUST NOT get the power" Elias said in a warning voice.  
>"You've ruined my life you bastard" Reid said with tiny tears on the brim of his eyes.<br>"No Spencer I've made it better, you have a great destiny ahead of you. I'm glad I chose you Spencer Reid, goodbye and good luck" Elias said before his ghostly form dissapated into the air.

Reid screamed out in anger causing car alarms to blare around him, Reid felt his power build within him and couldn't contain it. Moments later multiple objects around him exploded into flames causing glass to shatter, he looked Elias with anger causing Elias's body to burst into flames. Reid lost the edge on his powers and collapsed as the use of his power took its toll on his body, he fell into a heap on the floor and looked up at the night sky. The edge of his vision was filled with flickering flames but in his straight line vision he saw the night sky, the empty sky was devoid of stars, the sky seemed to mimic his thought at that moment.

_What did I do to deserve this_ he thought.

Like the night sky that had been defiled of its stars, Reid had been stripped of his free will in life.

**So what do you think? Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter **

**Its only a short one as I am a bit busy today**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid was jolted from his thoughts when he heard people running towards the blast area where he had unleashed his power. Reid pulled himself up from the floor, he saw double for a moment before he shook his head and escaped the sickening feeling that was trying to take over him.  
>He teleported away from the the alley and back to his apartment, he teleported straight onto his bed and landed on it with a soft thump. Reid felt as weak as kitten, his entire body ached for energy while his mind was trying to organise itself so that Reid could decide on what to do. Reid felt his body slip away from reality and he welcomed the restful darkness.<p>

Reid wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had fallen asleep but he opened his eyes to confusion. He was no longer in his apartment but as far as he could tell he was in a hospital bed, he moaned slightly before trying to move his body but he couldn't move his arms, he opened his eyes fully to see that he was strapped to the hospital bed.

"Reid? Your awake" Morgan said with relief, Morgan had been reading a case file when he had heard Reid stirring.  
>"Morgan what's going on? Why am I strapped to a bed?" Reid said as he moved himself slightly up to get more comfortable, he decided against teleporting away. He didn't want to answer questions right now about his other life.<br>"Hotch got a call from your landlord, you were screaming and having some sort of seizure when we arrived. You were brought to the hospital and strapped down, you only stopped seizing about an hour ago" Morgan informed Reid.  
>"I just remember falling asleep" Reid said truthfully although he left out the events of last night.<br>"The doctor wants to put you in the psychiatric ward for some testing" Morgan said warily, he didn't want to panic Reid but he knew he had failed when Reid's eyes went open with fear.  
>"I'm not crazy Morgan. I feel fine so just let me go" Reid pleaded with Morgan.<br>"I'm sorry Reid but the doctors need to check you out" Morgan said feeling guilt.  
>"I'm not staying here Morgan and you can't make me" Reid said defiantly. Reid tugged at his straps and they snapped with ease, Reid looked surprised as he knew he didn't have that type of strength while Morgan gawked at Reid as Reid snapped the other straps.<br>"Your not Reid" Morgan said pulling out his gun and pointing it Reid as he stepped out of the bed, he was still in his normal clothes.  
>"Morgan its me" Reid assured Morgan.<br>"Reid can't do that" Morgan said with his finger still on the trigger.  
>"Morgan I didn't lose my powers after I killed Tobias I was given them to. Elias is dead and I now have his powers" Reid said bluntly, he didn't know any other way to say it. Morgan lowered his gun slightly but still kept it half raised.<br>"Reid what do you mean you have his powers?"  
>"I have all his powers or at least I will soon, I didn't have super strength before but I was able to snap the straps just now. I'm sorry Morgan."<br>"Sorry for what?"  
>"For this" Reid said with regret. Reid teleported behind Morgan. Morgan whipped round but Reid punched Morgan unconcious. Morgan fell straight to the floor and showed no signs of being alert or awake. Reid quickly grabbed his shoes from under the bed and slipped them on, he quicky tied the laces.<br>"Morgan the team is here" Garcia's voice said as she came through the door with the team, they all stopped in shock when they saw Morgan unconcious on the floor and Reid stood there above him. Reid teleported away not wanting to face the questions from his team. He landed back in his apartment to see a woman in red standing before him.

"Hello Spencer Reid" Leanna said in a sultry voice.

**Thank you for all the reviews and please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go my lovely readers. Sorry for not updating yesterday my internet was being a bitch.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review**

"How do you know my name?" Spencer said confused, he wondered if this was the women that Elias had told him about before he had died.  
>"Oh I know a lot about you Spencer, I was amazed at how easy it was to find you. You should learn to control your abilities better. You left quite a mess back in that alley" Leanna said in a mocking tone, she had put back Spencer's book and turned to look at him. She hated to admit it to herself but he was cute with his short hair and brown eyes.<br>"I take it your Leanna" he said as he noticed her analysing him, he felt cold under her stare.  
>"Your quick to the draw big boy" she smiled " You see though I now have a problem."<br>"What problem?" Reid asked as he tried to think of all the ways he could hurt or escape from Leanna.  
>"I like you and I can tell that you still have at least ten hours before your powers reach their full potential. You have a choice . In ten hours I'm going to come back for an answer and would advise you to choose the one that won't end in bloodshed" she said as she came with a breath of Reid's face.<br>"What answer would that be?" Reid said trying to hold back his anger.  
>"Join me and help me hunt down the rest of my kind and I won't kill you or your BAU family. I've researched you and I would advise you not to piss me off. I'm older than you and stronger."<p>

Leanna stroked Reid's shirt causing Reid to flinch back. Leanna made a pouty face before grinning. Reid felt himself fly back into his bedroom wall and stay pinned there. Leanna stalked foward like a lion stalking its prey, her eyes craving her target.  
>"Like I said before Spencer Reid I would advise that you say yes. You never know me and you could have fun in more ways than one" Leanna smiled. Leanna grabbed Reid's face and kissed him on the lips deeply, Reid tried moving away but she had an iron grip. Leanna bit Reid's lip slightly as she pulled away from the indulgent and invading kiss.<br>"Your lips are soft, I like that" she said in a seductive and playful tone.  
>"Get away from me you bitch" Reid warned knowing that his threat was empty due to his current predicament. Leanna backhanded Reid round the face with impossible force causing Reid to groan as he fell the pain and heat travel through his face.<br>"Ten hours Spencer. Tick tock" Leanna said as she tapped her wrist, she disappeared into the air. Reid felt his body slip from the wall and slam into the floor. Reid wiped his lips still feeling her warm lips on his, Reid felt slightly violated after Leanna had kissed him.

Reid sat there for a few minutes wondering what he was going to do. Leanna had just kicked his ass in a manner of speaking, he wasn't sure he would last long against her if he tried to go up against her. He was face with an impossible choice.  
>He loved his team and didn't want anything to happen to them or their families. He wanted to watch Henry his godson grow up as well as see the rest of the BAU family progress.<br>He was doomed by whichever choice he made. Join Leanna and kill her race for her to turn on the humans or try fight her, the latter which if Reid died would result in the death of those he adored and loved.

"I need help" Reid realised as he pulled himself of the floor. He knew that there was only one person that could help him. He just hoped she wasn't still pissed at him. Reid grabbed a knife from a selection he had accquired a few weeks after he had killed Tobias, he had brought it in case he was attacked. He slipped it into the back of his trousers and pull his shirt and jacket over it to hide it. He teleported into downtown and began to walk towards the store which his hopeful helper owned.

Reid stopped when he saw the store. 'Magica' the small hanging sign taunted. Reid took a deep breath before he walked into the store, he was hit with a pleasant aroma that made him feel more relaxed.  
>"I'm sorry but I'm closing early-" the woman said behind the counter, she stopped mid sentence when she saw who had walked into her store.<br>"Hello Marie" he said nervously.  
>"What the hell do you want?" Marie said angrily, she moved from behind the counter to the main area of the shop, she had red hair which Reid thought suited her.<br>"I need help."  
>"What kind of help?" she said biting her lip to control her anger.<br>"The kind only a witch can provide."

**Who is Marie and why is she angry at Spencer?**

**Review and the answers shall appear**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two chapters in one day - I felt like treating all my readers plus I'm in a really bad mood and writing is the only thing that helps calm me.**

**Hope you enjoy and Please review. All mistakes are my own (Its been a long day).**

"Get out Spencer" Marie said angrily before she stormed into the back room of the shop. Reid half jogged to catch up with her. Reid turned the corner to see Marie in the corner, Marie blew a handful of dust into Reid's eyes causing Reid to fall to the ground in pain. Reid held back his whimper of pain as the dust burned and irritated his eyes.  
>"Argh! Marie what the hell?" Reid grunted as he laid in the floor.<br>"Its blinding dust, it works on people even like you" she said before delivering a swift kick into Reid's ribcage.

"I just need your help. I'm sorry for what happened between me and your coven but we're all in danger if you don't listen to me."  
>"I already know about your predicament with Leanna. Felicity our coven leader has been tracking her kills, an alert was placed on you a few hours ago" Marie said as she tied Reid's hands behind his back with a leather strap. Reid tried to snap the strap a few seconds after she had finished but he felt all his strength wither away as soon as it hit his skin.<br>"Your powers won't work with that strap binding you. It was specially designed for Leanna's kind. Your turning into one of them therefore the closer you get to being one of them the better it works" Marie informed a helpless Reid. Reid's hands and legs were now bound together with the leather straps.  
>"If you know about Leanna why are you doing this to me?" Reid asked confused.<br>"Felicity is my mistress, I made a vow to the coven and if I break it I would be betraying everything that a witch stands for."  
>"Marie. We were good friends before the incident with your coven. I didn't mean to kill that witch but she was after my friend. I was defending my family like you would defend your coven" Reid explained in a soft voice.<br>"Carrie was not going to kill your friend! She had been cursed and you killed her for no reason" Marie shrieked at Reid before she kicked him in the ribs again.  
>"Carrie wasn't cursed she decided to go after my friend Emily of her own free will. I killed her before she could hurt her" Reid retaliated.<br>Reid's vision was now a strong blur, he could make out a few shapes and colours but the pain still partially blinded him. Reid could hear Marie's heels scraping along the floor. Reid was about to speak but he was gagged by Marie, he tried to twist away from it but his attempt failed.  
>"Sorry Reid but you deserve what's coming to you, I wished we could have stayed friends but there is just too much evil in you" Marie said with a sliver of guilt in her voice.<p>

He heard Marie leave the room, Reid noticed his breathing had become heavy and he knew why. He had been restrained before and he had felt weak back then. He blocked the images from flooding his mind and began to struggle against the straps again. Reid gave up in fustration and became still. He didn't know what to do. His last hope had just blinded him and tied him up. A grave thought entered his mind. He stayed there for about ten mintues with the same thought running through his head. Leanna was going to win and he was going to lose everything. Again.

"Its only been an hour Spencer" a voice laughed. Reid turned his body to see Leanna perched on the counter, she had her trademark red coat on with long leather boots reaching her thigh.  
>"If I didn't know much better Spencer I would say you were checking me out" she smiled. Reid rolled his eyes, he hated her flirty attitude. Leanna waved her hands, moments later the straps snapped like twigs and Reid pulled the gag from his mouth. He couldn't help the gasp for air that escape his lips. Reid stood up and rubbed his wrists, his eyes never left Leanna's form. His sight had returned to normal immediately after his bonds were taken off.<p>

"I'm disappointed in you Spencer. You let a witch capture you. Elias over estimated you ability" she said as a matter of fact. Reid hated the arrogant personality, it reminded him too much of Elias and his god-complex.

"I thought she was my friend, I don't blame her for what she did, its just her nature as a witch."  
>"Correction Spencer, it was her nature. I enjoyed killing that little bitch" Leanna smiled with sadistic pleasure. Reid ran into the back room to find Marie hanging lifelessly from a wooden beam, he rushed over to her and lifted her body out of the noose, He knew it was too late to save her. Her neck had been broken and her face was a deathly pale white and blue. Leanna stepped into the doorway.<br>"You seem sad Spencer."  
>"You killed her, she didn't need to die" Reid said as he laid her back to the floor, he picked up a sheet of net from the counter and laid it over her body to give her privacy.<br>"She was a witch that was trying to kill an investment of mine. I just defend my investment."  
>"I still have nine hours. Leave me alone, I didn't want your help you slut and I never will. I'm going to kill you stone cold dead for what you've done" Reid said in a rage, he had never called a woman that before but that was how she acted with the way she dressed and her previous actions against him.<br>"Don't worry Spencer, in nine hours we'll see if you haven't changed your mind by then" Leanna said before she walked out of the store. Reid was slightly surprised that she had not teleported away.

Reid went back to Marie's body and stared at her with deep sadness in his eyes.  
>"I'm sorry Marie" he whispered.<p>

**Leanna is playing a fickle game.**

**What will Reid do next?**

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this only a short update but I'm trying to reorganise everything in my room today. **

**I have put a poll on my profile. I would like to write another fanfic that involves the supernatural, I really like writing supernatural Criminal Minds fanfics. Please take a look and let me know which one you like.**

**Please review and enjoy**

**Also I would like to say a big thank you for all the reviews and story alerts. You are amazing readers and I can't thank you enough.**

Reid dialled 991 on his cell phone and informed the operator on the other line that someone had died, he gave the address quickly before shutting the phone.  
>Reid teleported away from the shop a few minutes later when he heard the sirens approaching.<p>

He arrived at the park he used to go to with his mother when he was younger. The paint on the slide was chipped and the park looked like it didn't get much use from the right kind of people. Reid pulled out his phone and dialled Hotch, he barely had to wait as Hotch's voice came from the other side.  
>"Reid, where are you?" Hotch said urgently, his voice sounded like a worried father.<br>"I can't tell you Hotch. I'm sorry" Reid said in a childish tone, he felt so small at that moment talking to his boss.  
>"Reid everyone is worried about you. Penelope is a bit angry with you for punching Morgan but she's more worried about your safety. Reid what is going on?"<br>"Elias was killed and now I have all his powers, I'm turning into something I'm not and I'm scared" Reid said with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He was sick of trying to keep up a strong front, he was scared of what was going to happen in nine hours.  
>"Reid tell us where you are and we can help you" Hotch said sincerly.<br>"She's going to kill you all if I don't do what she wants, she's already killed a friend of mine and I don't want her to kill you. Your my family and I love you all" Reid cried, he rubbed his hand through his hair in fustration.  
>"Reid you are part of this family and we don't want to lose you. Family protects family, we will protect you like we are supposed to do."<br>"How can you protect me from a powerful being like Leanna?" Reid said with fustration and anger in his voice.  
>"We can stick together and find a way" Hotch reasoned.<br>"I just wanted to call you and tell you that I love everyone on the team and everyone who has ever been there for me. I'm going to protect you even if it means losing myself. You were a great friend and leader Hotch. Thank you and goodbye" Reid sobbed as he took the phone away from his ear, he could hear Hotch screaming words before he shut the phone.

Reid wiped the tears from his eyes and stared at the swings he had enjoyed so much in his childhood. He wondered if he would feel different after the change had taken place, he could feel his body changing. He felt stronger and he was sure he was healing faster. He pulled the blade out of his belt, he had remembered to pick it back up after Marie had taken it. Reid pulled up his sleeve and pressed the blade against his skin, he had to use excessive force to finally cut himself. A small sliver of blood travelled down his arm before the wound healed instantly. Reid wiped the blood off his arm and stared at the edge of his knife.

The knife was slightly dented, Reid's only conclusion was that his skin was becoming stronger, his skin was becoming like stone.

_Will I ever be human again_ Reid thought

**Stay tuned for more**

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey to all my readers. Thank you so much for your reviews and story adds on this and for my other fanfic Call for Blood which I'm having a blast writing. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I put a little twist in there (evil little me!) - All mistakes are my own.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

**P.s - Never check your emails while walking down the street, I was reading all your lovely reviews on my email and failed to notice the curb. Landed straight on my ass when I missed the step down.**

"Excuse me, are you Spencer Reid?" a small but confident voice said. Reid instantly looked up to see a young girl, Reid noticed that she couldn't have been more than eighteen years old.  
>"Who wants to know?" Reid said warily as gripped the knife that was hidden from view behind his leg.<br>"My name is Alyssa. I was told to find you by Elias if he died" the young girl said calmly. Reid looked at the girl slightly in shock, he didn't think anybody else knew about Elias or his death.  
>"Elias? Who are you and how did you know him?" Reid said in a slightly panicked voice. The young girl in front of him looked harmless but he knew from experience that looks could be decieving, he had seen too many things whie working at the BAU to judge someone by the way they look alone.<br>"You don't need to worry Spencer Reid" the girl smiled "As I said before my name is Alyssa and Elias was a good friend of mine. He knew that Leanna was coming after him so he made plans in the event of his death. You were his plan Spencer."  
>"What do you mean?" Reid asked wanting all the information, he needed to know if this young girl could help him, Reid still held the knife in his hands although he was less inclined to use it now.<br>"Elias told me to find you as he was going to pass all his powers to you and judging by your aura and how fast it is changing I guess he did. Elias wanted me to find you so I could perform a spell that would allow Elias to take down Leanna. I'm sorry for this Spencer but I'm only following orders" the young girl said, she quickly put her hand on his cheek. The moment her hand touched his skin everything went dark as his body plummeted to the ground.

**One hour later**

Reid groaned as he lifted himself off the floor, he couldn't remember how he had gotten to where he had woken up although he knew it was because of a girl. Reid looked around and found himself in a room that was littered with candles, they seemed to be the only source of light.  
>"My god its nice to have a body again" a voice echoed from the corner of the room behind Reid. Reid was hit with a sudden wave of confusion as he recognised the voice that had spoken, it had been his voice. Reid turned around to see himself looking back at. He was confused, there was another version of himself sitting in a wooden chair, this version had a cigarette in his hand. He took a long deep puff from it as he took in the confused Reid's face.<br>"What the hell is going on?" Reid said as his eyes stayed glued to the other version of himself.  
>"What the matter Reid? Don't you recognise the bastard that ruined you life. Its me Reid, its Elias" Elias said in Reid's voice, he took another deep drag from his cigarette before blowing the smoke out of his mouth as he began to smile.<br>"Elias. H-how? Your me though!" Reid shouted at Elias.  
>"I know it feels so different " Elias laughed slightly " My lovely witch assistant did exactly what I told her to do, she put my soul in your body. You Reid are nothing more than a ghost right now" Elias smiled. Reid looked at Elias with disgust, he had tried so hard to forget about him and he actually thought that Elias had cared for him back in the alley.<br>"So that little speech about you trusting me with your powers was all a bunch of shit" Reid said angrily. He was tired of trying to be nice, it didn't get you anywhere.

"Reid I did trust you with my powers although only for a few hours. Leanna won't know its me in your body so I'll be able to kill the little bitch easy enough" Elias said as he picked up a glass of scotch and took a nice long sip and then sighed. Reid found it incredibly creepy that he was watching his body doing things that he had avoided his entire life. He wondered if the team would notice if the team is found him somehow. They knew him better than anybody and if he could just warn them.

"You can't just hijack my body, my family and friends will notice. You are nothing more than a child who can't accept that their is a natural order. You a just an evil fucker!" Reid screeched as he ran towards Elias. Reid found himself rebounded back onto the floor as he had reached the edge of the circle he had been placed in. Reid gathered himself, he put his hand up to the edge of the circle. His hand was shocked slightly and he stumbled back holding his ghost-like hand as he was stopped by some sort of force field.

"Nice try Spencer. I wouldn't try to escape the circle. Your surrounded by a charm that prevents you from getting out of here and ruining my little plan" Elias grinned as he circled Reid. Reid hated seeing his body being used by Elias, he felt so violated by being forced out of his own body. Elias clapped his hands and rubbed them together.  
>"Sorry Spencer but I have places to be and people to kill. Your body I must say feels strangely comfortable. Oh by the way Reid I may have some fun while in your body, I may pay Emily a little visit."<br>"Stay away from her you asshole, you leave her out of this!" Reid half screamed, half pleaded.  
>"That would mean I would miss out on the fun. I know about how you think of her, you want her" Elias taunted.<br>"If you touch her I'll make sure that you will die and that you'll go somewhere where your soul would be burnt away" Reid threatened as he clenched his fist.  
>"If your talking about sending me to hell your wasting your breath, thats a vacation spot for my kind."<br>"Please just give me my body back" Reid pleaded.  
>"No. I must go now though, I'll see you when I've finished having all my fun" Elias laughed. Reid shuddered as he heard his own laugh being used in such a sadistic way. ReidElias walked out the door with a cocky attitude leaving Reid helpless and trapped.

**Enjoy and please review**

**What did you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for not updating soon enough, I just have been really tired and really busy. I hope you like this chapter. I decided to focus this chapter on Elias and Alyssa. **

**Hope you enjoy and Please review. All mistakes are my own . **

**Elias P.O.V**

Elias closed the door as he walked away from the soul of Spencer Reid. Elias looked at himself in the mirror that was in the next room, it was strange having a new body after having one for so long. Short brown hair and brown eyes stared back at Elias, he admired the body he had been placed in but he laughed at how skinny it was. Elias was pulled from his thoughts when Alyssa entered the room, she bowed her head as if she was worshipping him.  
>"Did I do well master?" Alyssa said hopefully, all she wanted to do was please her master.<br>"You did very well Alyssa. Have you made the other preparations I asked for?" he asked.  
>"Yes Master, everything you need to perform the spell is in bag. What should I do about the soul in the other room?" she asked, her voice was small but it pleaded for approval.<br>"Just keep it here till it dies. Spencer's soul can't last long without a human body so as long as he you keep him here everything will go to plan" Elias smiled as he admired himself in the mirror again.  
>"Do you like your new body Master?"<br>"It has a certain charm to it although I may change out of it if I get tired of it, I may like the charm of the body but Spencer hasn't taken very good care of it" Elias pouted, it was strange seeing is emotions personified with a new face. His voice was strange, he had spent over half a decade in his previous body, a body which he had adored so much. His new voice would take some getting used to but he was sure he could get used to it.

"May I ask you a question?" Alyssa said cautiously.  
>"Ask away my dear."<br>"Do you think that Leanna will buy your plan? She's very powerful and she may be able to sense your soul in his body."  
>"Are you doubting me?" Elias said angrily, he stormed over to Alyssa and grabbed her throat. She gasped as his hand cut off her air supply.<br>"P-p-please I-I.. meant no dis-respect" she gasped as she felt her neck start to bruise. Elias let go of her throat.  
>"I've kept you around for the last thirty years in case I needed your witchcraft but be assured Alyssa I gave you immortality. I can take it away just as easy" Elias growled at her as he pushed her up against the wall. Alyssa felt her breathing become heavier and heavier as Elias stared at her with Reid's eyes.<p>

She missed the way the previous owner had looked at her, he looked her with concern and soft eyes while Elias made his new eyes flare with anger. Elias bent down and held her face roughly before he leaned foward and kissed her. Alyssa cringed slightly as Elias kissed her but she enjoyed how soft this body's lips were. Elias kissed her roughly before he pulled away and pinned her agaist the wall.

"I met you when you were eighteen, I kept you that way because I like you for more than your witchcraft. Your body has had some good uses over the last thirty years. Don't ever doubt me again Alyssa" Elias threatened as he held her against the wall.  
>"I won't Master" she stuttered slightly as the fear in her voice was evident. Elias leaned foward removed his hands from her arms, she winced as she felt the blood rush through her them again.<br>"Good girl. I'm going to be gone for a while. Make sure that thing next door dies before I get back, I don't think I could listen to his moaning for another second" Elias sighed as he picked up the bag filled with magical supplies.  
>"Yes master" Alyssa said as she regained her composure.<br>"Oh and Alyssa, when I get back I'm going to want to have some fun with you so be ready" Elias chuckled as walked over to her and kissed her roughly again. Elias vanished in front of her eyes. Alyssa collapsed in a heap on the floor as everything weighed on her. She had met Elias when she was eighteen, she had done everything back then to please him. Elias had given her immortality and she had lived for another thirty years in the same body. She had enjoyed it in the beginning but Elias started to want nothing but her magic and her body. She felt used everytime he dropped by to have his way with her body. She hated working for him but she was more scared of what he would do if she betrayed him.

Alyssa's head whipped up as he heard a groan of pain from the room where Spencer's soul was currently trapped. She rushed to the door and opened it to find Spencer curled up into the fetal position, he was cradling himself and holding his stomach in pain.  
>"W-w-what is happening to-me?" Reid groaned heavily in pain, he felt like he was slowly being ripped apart from the inside. Alyssa looked at him with a pity and sympathy in her eyes.<p>

"Your dying Spencer."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**

**Call for blood will either be updated tonight or tomorrow for those who read it**


	9. Chapter 9

**Firstly let me say I am ultra sorry for not updating for the last few days but everything has been hectic. Who knew that changing and decorating a room could be so much hassle. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter though, this is where its going to get really good. This chapter is in Elias's point of view.**

**Character Deaths in this chapter *Warning for those who don't like reading character deaths***

**All mistakes are my own**

**Please review and let me know what you think**

Elias teleported himself to inside BAU about two hours after he had left Alyssa, he had read Reid's thoughts and memories before taking over his body. He laughed slightly as he observed Reid's team bustling about trying to find a way, he wondered how they would react if they knew what was really happening to their precious little Reid. Elias quickly went over to Reid's desk and placed his bag in their for safe keeping. He had no idea how long he was going to be in Reid's body but he certainly planned on having some fun while he was in it. Elias walked up the stairs to where the team was gathered, he knocked the door gently, his knock was rewarded with faces of surprise, relief and shock.  
>'I'm going to have so much fun' Elias thought as he saw their faces.<br>"Reid! Oh my god! You're back" Garcia said happily as she ran over and gave Elias a hug, Elias jumped slightly from her sudden attack but he hugged her back. He had to keep up appearances or his whole plan would fail. He knew everything about the team thanks to Reid.  
>"Hello Garcia, you seemed worried" Elias said as he retreated from the hug. Garcia looked at him for a second before trying to slap him, Elias caught her hand in mid-air.<br>"Garcia what the hell are you playing at?" Elias shouted, Garcia flinched back slightly at Reid's voice, she noticed something different about Reid. He would have never have shouted at her like that.  
>"You left us all so worried Reid, you know that we are a family yet you ran away without telling us anything!" Garcia shouted back, she had fury in her eyes that none of the team had seen before.<br>Elias was already starting to grow tired of his act, he wondered if it was easier to just kill them all. He decided that the their was only way to punish Reid and that was to harm his precious team.  
>"Oh do shut up little girl. Guessing by the look that just skipped across your eyes you figured something was wrong with me" Elias said with evil thick in his voice.<p>

"You're not Reid" Garcia said as she stepped back in fear. Morgan stood in front of Garcia when he noticed Reid's expression change from stoic to evil. A wicked grin and cocky grin spread across Reid's face as he noticed the team step back. Elias waved his hand sending everyone in the team flying into the wall, the wall crack in places where the team hit. Elias enjoyed watching them all fall to the ground in pain, he loved the chill it gave him when people got hurt.

Morgan was the first to regain his focus, his moved himself up slightly from the floor to see Garcia laying still on the floor, her eyes were closed and blood was running down her now pale face.  
>"Garcia!" Morgan gasped as he crawled over to her limp form, his heart ached as pain travelled through it. His saw the twisted angle of her neck and saw no breath escape her lips. He held held her limp body in his arms and felt warm tears sting his eyes as he began to cry.<br>"Oh isn't that just pathetic. This is why I depise humans, your all so very weak" Elias laughed using Reid's voice. Morgan looked at Elias/Reid with hate, he hated Elias for using his brother's body and voice like this. Morgan layed Garcia on the floor quickly, he felt a rush of adrenaline run throught him. Morgan jumped to his feet and rushed at Elias. Elias laughed before grabbing a knife from his belt, he caught Morgan's arm and thrust the blade into Morgan's neck. He grabbed Morgan and watched as the man gasped for air as he bled, Elias felt euphoric when he saw the light leave Morgan's eye. Elias dropped the huge man's limp form on the floor.

He looked up to almost all of the team unconcious apart from the lovely Emily. Emily was crying as she saw the limp bodies of Morgan and Garcia.  
>"The lovely Emily Prentiss, I have been just waiting for the moment I could get my hands on you and that slender body of yours" Elias said as he stalked foward, his eyes hungry.<br>"Why? WHat do you want with me?" Emily gasped in pain as she felt her side protest at her movements.  
>"I want to have some fun with you. Oh Emily you should know by now that little Spencer likes you. I've been in his head and you seem to be there in almost every thought. I'm simply giving him what he wants" Elias said.<br>"Please don't" Emily pleaded as she didn't want to imagine the things that Elias was about to do.

"Hey dickhead. Get the hell out of my body" a voice said as Elias was about to grip Emily's throat.  
>Elias turned round to see Alyssa, Leanna and finally the owner of the voice. He was staring at Reid.<br>"Hello baby, did you miss me?" Leanna teased before she winked at a now smiling Reid.  
>"What the hell?" Elias said confused.<br>"Like I said before you son of a bitch, get the hell out of my body" Reid smiled.

**So what did you think?**

**Please review and let me know**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update. **

**There are only a few chapters left on this and then all my focus will be back on Cal for blood.**

**Thank you for staying with this story and please review**

"This is impossible" Elias shouted at them, he tried to teleport away but he found himself grounded, he didn't understand what was going on.  
>Reid's face turned into one of pain when he saw Morgan and Garcia lying dead on the floor, there was blood surrounding Morgan and Garcia was laying with her neck at an odd angle. He promised them they wouldn't be hurt and he had broken that promise.<br>"I'm sorry" he whispered quietly, Reid turned to face Elias. He was going to honour the agreement he had made.  
>"You're going to pay for what you did to them" Reid growled at Elias, he may not be able to touch anything solid but he was determined to get Elias out of his body.<br>"Your nothing but a ghost Spencer, you can't do anything to me" Elias smirked back.  
>"I can't but my new associates can, you should really be nicer to people Elias" Spencer shot back.<p>

_Two hours ago_

"You're dying Spencer" Alyssa said as she saw the man writhe in pain.  
>"Please you have to help me" Reid moaned on the floor, he felt like each tiny particle of himself was being ripped apart and burned.<br>"You're soul can't live without a host Spencer. I am sorry that this happened to you, you don't deserve what Elias is doing to you. None of us deserve it" Alyssa sighed to herself, she had liked the softness in Spencer's eyes that first time she had seen him. Alyssa was about to talk but found herself flying into the stone wall by an invisible force. Reid could barely move his head to see his mystery saviour. A woman in a red coat came into Reid's view and he knew immediately who had saved him.  
>"L-L-Leanna" Reid stuttered, he felt a cold sensation on his forehead and the pain washed away, he sighed and smiled at Leanna.<br>"I guess your not so bad after all" Reid laughed as he looked at Leanna's eyes.  
>"Quite the opposite, I'm the good one here well almost good. I still like to be a bit naughty from time to time" Leanna joked as she disturbed the circle around Reid, he felt an odd sense of freedom when the barrier around him had been broken.<p>

"I don't understand. You've killed to get to me. I thought that you were the evil one, the one person that was trying to take everyone's powers" Reid asked confused.  
>"I don't support either side, good or bad. I look out for myself Spencer. I've killed people in order to get their power so I could defend myself. Everything I've done was to protect you. I killed that witch because she was helping Elias, she had been kicked out of her coven for dealing with magic like this. You can call me selfish and bloodthirsty but I do for the reasons that are right" Leanna explained to Reid's face, he saw her eyes and there was no sign that she was not lying.<p>

"Why are you killing each other? If you're all the same kind then why are you trying to slaughter each other?"  
>"Its a power play Spencer, we are powerful in ourselves but we can gain more power by killing another. There aren't many of us left Spencer. I'm just trying to survive and I could use your help" Leanna asked as she checked that Alyssa was still unconcious.<br>"I'm a ghost right now, the most I can do is move a few sheets around in a scary manner. He's using my body to do god knows what right now" Spencer moaned, he felt so lost.  
>"I can get you your body back but I want to make a deal with you. Its similar to our original deal but I'm willing to change it a little."<br>"What deal?" Reid questioned.  
>"Help me for a year, you'll have all Elias's powers if everything goes to plan. One year and I'll make you human again, you can lead a normal life again and be with your team" she offered.<br>"One year and you'll make me human again" Reid said surprised. He had wanted to be human for so long, Leanna was giving him that chance. She was simply trying to survive and Reid could respect that aspect in some ways.  
>"Can I still see my team if I say yes?"<br>"No it would be too dangerous. One year and then you can lead a normal life and judging by what I'm reading in your thoughts right now I'm guessing you'll miss her."  
>"Miss who?" Reid said pretending not to know who she was talking about.<br>"Emily, the one with black hair and as you think, a smile that could bring you back to year Spencer and you can be with her then" Leanna asked, she put out her hand, she waited for his response. Spencer realised that this was his last option, he would miss his life but he if he could become human again and lead a safer life he would. He loved Emily more than he ever let on, he loved her personality and the fact that she was incredibly smart.

"Deal"

**Hmmmm... **

**Please review for more**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so so so so sorry about how late this chapter has been. I had a bit of writers block plus I have been a bit busy. My creative spark is back though and my hurt ankle is better so I am a happy mood.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. All mistakes are my own. **

**Please review**

"I'll take my body back now" Spencer smiled as he realised the horror on Elias's face. Alyssa brought out a vial of black liquid and threw it at Elias. Elias screamed as he felt his soul rip out of Reid's body, he briefly saw Reid disappear in a white light which travelled over into his rightful body.  
>Reid jolted upright as he found himself back in his body, he patted his legs and arms quickly just to make sure he was real, he smiled when he realised he was back. Reid could feel the power surging through him like it had before, the potion that they had devised had been successful. Reid rose to his feet and stood above Elias, Alyssa and Leanna joined him, they stared at Elias with judgement in their eyes.<br>"Its been a pleasure Elias. I'm going to enjoy working with my new business partner however"

Leanna smiled as she patted him on his shoulder, Reid smiled back at her. It was nice getting to know the real Leanna, the real Leanna was spunky and fierce. The only reason she had treated Reid badly before was for survival. Reid couldn't blame her, he was willing to do anything to survive when he had been fighting Tobias.  
>"You've treated me so wrong over the years, I betrayed you so that I could have a chance to live a good life. Enjoy where your going you self servng bastard" Alyssa said fiercely, she took Leanna's deal. She would retain her immortality if she served Alyssa for the next year, she accepted when she learned that Spencer had made the deal as well. Reid looked at Elias and smiled.<br>"You ruined my life and you've hurt the people I love. We are sending you to a place where you can wither and die over and over, its been a horror knowing you. Goodbye and go to hell" Reid said as all three pulled out glowing vials.  
>"One for life, one for death, three souls send you to death this day" they all chanted, they all dropped their vial onto Elias who screamed as he began to burn and disappear. He knew where he was being sent. He only prayed that somehow someone killed him. Reid felt a strong sense of relief when he saw Elias disappear, he was finally free of his torture and evil games.<p>

Reid looked at the still bodies of his friends and then to Emily who had crawled into the corner and had witnessed everything. Reid went over to Penelope first, he placed a hand over her neck and heard it crack and heal back into place. She let out a gasp as her eyes flew open and her body lurched foward. Her blond locks covered her face as she felt her neck expecting it to find something. She looked at Reid and jumped away from him in fear. She stopped though when she saw Morgan lying in a puddle of blood.  
>"What did you do you bastard?" Penelope sobbed as she started to crawl towards her fallen hero. Reid ran over to her and restrained her before she crawled into the puddle of blood, Penelope started to scream and struggle when in Reid's grasp.<p>

"Penelope Garcia you listen to me for a second. Its me Reid, Elias is gone its me" he said trying to soothe her "I'm going to bring him back PG."  
>Penelope continued to struggle.<br>"Penelope its really Reid" Emily shouted as she got to her feet to try help Reid. Penelope stopped struggling and looked back into Reid's eyes.  
>"Reid" she said quietly as she looked into his eyes, she knew immediately that he was her boy genius. His eyes were soft and caring with a hint of anguish in them. Reid let Emily take over from him as he walked over to Morgan. He saw all the blood and he almost gave into the urge to throw up. He placed a hand over the pool of blood on Morgan's still body, the wound healed immediately and Morgan shot up immediately. He looked at Reid, he didn't even try to fight him, he saw Reid's eyes and knew that it was his little brother Reid. He searched the room and his heart stopped when he saw his goddess nestled in Emily's arms. He half-jogged half-crawled over to her and she jumped into his strong and comforting arms. Leanna came over to Reid, she put her hands on his shoulders.<br>"Reid we have to go, I'm sorry but you need to say goodbye" she whispered in his ear.  
>Reid looked at with a pained expression but knew he had to go, he had made a deal and he was going to honour that.<p>

"Reid, its so good to have you back" Morgan smiled as he went over and hugged Reid. Reid hugged him back and the two came apart, Morgan noticed Reid's expression.  
>"Reid what's wrong?" Morgan asked in a worried tone. Emily and Garcia looked up when they heard Morgan.<br>"I have to say goodbye Morgan" Reid said as he felt his heart tear apart

**Please review**

**Regular updates have been returned**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so so so sorry for not updating this sooner. I had a slight case of writer's block with this chapter. This is the last chapter as I would like to focus on some of my other fanfics and I feel that this is a good way to leave the story. I would especially like to apologise to Emmy73CriminalMinds. Its your review that has pushed me to finish this. If this is a bit too lovey dovey I apologise as while I am writing this I am watching a movie called Benny and Joon.**

All mistakes are my own. Enjoy and please review!

Reid stared at Morgan, Garcia and Emily with tears threatning to fall from his eyes.

"What do mean you say Goodbye?" Morgan asked as he kept his hold on Garcia, she was his angel and he was keeping her close to his heart.

"I-um I made a deal. I made a deal that if I help Leanna gain power for a year I can be normal again and we can all be safe again" Reid explained not realising his voice was wobbling with sadness.

"No you can't" Garcia shouted suddenly. She ran out of Morgan's arms and into Spencer's, she hugged him tightly. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"I have to. I'll watch over you all. I'll be back in a year and then I promise that I will never leave any of you ever again" Reid sobbed slightly as he wiped Garcia's tears of her cheeks. She hugged him again before going back to Morgan.

"Morgan take care of everyone" Reid smiled at him. Morgan had tears in his eyes as he realised he was about lose his little brother again. Morgan walked over to Reid and hugged him.

"Keep out of trouble" Morgan said to Reid before letting out a small laugh, Reid laughed at the comment. Reid struggled for a moment before he looked over to Emily. Reid walked over to Emily and noticed her eyes were tearing up.

"Don't go" Emily whispered to him.

"I'll be close. I'll watch over you. I love you Emily" he finally admitted, he expected to some sort of shock on her face but it remained calm. She took a step closer to Reid so that they were close.

"I love you too" she whispered back before smiling. Reid cradled her face and kissed her with fiery passion. Years of repressed feelings flooded out with the kiss as Emily stayed in Reid's embrace. They pulled apart and let out a small breath, they both smiled as they realised that they were going to be something more than friends.

"Wait for me" Reid pleaded with her.

"Only if you promise that its only a year" she replied.

"I promise."

"I'll be here when you return" she promised him before kissing him on the lips. She was sick of hiding her feeling for Reid. He was the one person she could tell her secrets to, he was the one man in the world she knew would not treat her wrong. Leanna walked up behind Reid and put her hand on his shoulder. He knew it was time to go. He stared at the rest of the team, he knew that they were all going to be fine, he could feel it.

"Tell the rest that I'll see them soon" he breathed quickly before he stood next to Leanna. He took one last look at his team, his family before teleporting away with Leanna.

**One year later**

"You can not be serious Morgan. You only went on one date with her and you slept with her" Emily laughed as Morgan let slip about his previous activities the night before. The rest of the team laughed, they knew that Morgan was not the type to settle down. At least until he found the right women.

"You'll be relieved to hear that I'm calling her back" he smiled before swallowing another mouthful of chinese food. The team had taken some chinese food to the local park, it was beautiful weather and warm. The team found themselves consumed with their food and conversation that they didn't notice a man behind the long bench they were all perched on.

"I still don't get how you guys can eat with chopsticks" the voice said.

The entire team froze when they heard the voice. Slowly but surely they all turned their heads to find themself face to face with one person they had missed so much.

"REID!" Garcia shouted as she threw her box of chinese food on the bench, she ran over to Reid and hugged him. He could barely breath with how tight Garcia was holding him.

"Garcia can't breath" he gasped, she quickly loosened her grip and backed up a few steps. Reid looked slightly different. He looked more confident and he looked a healthy weight. The rest of team cam over and hugged Reid.

"It's good to have you back" Morgan said as he patted Reid on the back.

"It's good to be human again" Reid smiled, he saw the rest of their faces lighten up at the news.

"It's over" Rossi asked, Reid nodded and the team smiled. Emily had stayed back but Reid looked over to her. The rest of the team noticed the small exchange.

"I guess we better go pick up some supplies for my super fun pinic we're about to have" Garcia said as she motioned the rest of the team to follow her to the store across the street. The team nodded and followed her leaving Emily and Reid staring at each other.

"I promised a year" he smiled as he walked over to her.

"I waited" she said playfully as she walked to meet him, she took his hand in hers and looked at his face. Reid pulled Emily into a kiss, she felt her heart flutter for the first time on years as she felt his lips on hers.

Reid was euphoric, he was with women he had waited a year to see. A women that he had waited years to tell her that he loved her. He was human and he was going to enjoy the rest of his ordinary human life with this extraordinary women kissing him.

**There is only one happiness in life—to love and be loved. - George Sands.**

**Thank you all for reading this, you've made me year by reading this.**


End file.
